The Demon of Notre Dame
by Azard Shioni
Summary: We all know how Frollo called Quasimodo an unholy demon when he was a baby.  Well, what if that baby wasn't Quasimodo, but someone else?  What if, heaven forbid, Frollo was right about what that child was?
1. The Story's Beginning

**Me: Finally got this puppy up.**

**Zero: Another one?**

**Me: Yep. Only thing is, this one is a straight up parody. Basically I'm replacing Quasimodo with a literal monster, a Demon actually.**

**Rendan: How ironic, a Demon living in a house of God.**

**Me: That's the point. Also, I was kinda pissed off at the Disney movie for spitting on its own morals.**

**Zero: Such as?**

**Me: Look underneath what you see on the outside to see the beauty on the inside. Not just what makes a monster and what makes a man. They spat on the first one.**

**Rendan: How?**

**Me: Well, Quasimodo fell in love with Esmeralda because she was kind to him despite his horrid appearance, _but_ at the end of the movie she ends up with Phoebus, the pretty boy.**

**Zero: That explains it. Ending up with a pretty boy who could get damn near any woman he wanted over a person who needs the love much more.**

**Me: Exactly! So, there is no Phoebus/Esmeralda in this tale. Hell no. She's going to end up with, in my opinion, who she _should have _ended up with in the first place. Although technically it's not Quasimodo, it still follows the general idea. Also to note, this will update whenever the hell I feel like it so the updates will be random as hell. Now for the disclaimer. I don't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Disney has the exclusive rights to that. All I own are whatever changes I've made and the little Demon himself. Now, read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Story's Beginning

It was a cold night in Paris. Then again, every night seemed that way since Judge Claude Frollo began his nightly Gypsy hunts. One could swear the man was obsessed. With what, however, was anyone's guess. A man such as he seemed to be like one possessed, never resting, never showing mercy, never thinking until his objective was completed. If one good thing could be said about this man, however, it was that he was committed.

A small gondola rowed silently down the river, carrying three gypsies, two males, the rower excluded, and one female who was holding a baby in her arms. The baby started to cry slightly, prompting the mother to hold him closer to her body and shush him, hopefully putting him to sleep so he wouldn't draw attention to them. These people had one mission at the moment, freedom. Ever since the hunts began, gypsies were being captured, tortured and murdered... or worse. What could be worse than death, however, was up for speculation but based on the tales they'd heard, there was such a thing.

The horrors described in the tales they'd heard was enough to give even the most brave man nightmares for months. Dreaded tales of torture and rape, bloodied bodies lining the walls of blackened rooms, all of these and more filled some of the more horror filled tales. No matter what the tale, a horrible fate awaited those involved.

Elsewhere, a dark figure on a black horse was stalking the streets of Paris. He wore a triangular hat that appeared to be purple with multiple black stripes on it and a long red sash on it. He wore judges robes and sat proudly atop his dark steed. He appeared to have a decent amount of age to his as well. He was gangly and appeared to be in his late forties to early fifties. This was one man who's very presence screamed power and evil. Ironic, considering he was supposed to be a righteous man.

"Judge Frollo," a guard near the black robed man also on horseback began, "there are several gypsies attempting to escape via the river."

"Excellent," the black clad man, now identified as Frollo responded. He turned to the other men around him, numbering three dozen. "Move out! I want all possible waterways blocked!" He pointed to five others. "You five, come with me!" With that one order given, he raced off with his men following on his heels. It wasn't long before they had set up an ambush point along the river directly in the gypsies' path. Now all that was left was to wait and be patient.

The gypsies didn't know what was going to happen. They rowed silently into a small port that led to the main street. That was one of the quickest ways out of the city and the most effective. Unfortunately for them, they walked right into an ambush. Within seconds the gypsies were surrounded and arrested, with Judge Frollo glancing at the captured gypsies triumphantly. His expression changed, however, when the female holding the baby in her arms managed to escape the guard's hold and run off. Angered by his soldier's incompetence, he followed the fleeing woman on horseback.

The gypsy woman ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Without a place to escape, she ran to the only place that could give her protection, Notre Dame. She ran up the steps and started banging on the doors hoping someone would hear her.

"Sanctuary! Please! Sanctuary!" She cried, still slamming on the door with all her might. Sadly, she was cornered by Frollo who rushed to the area and met her as she tried to run down the stairs and away. He tried to pull the baby from her arms but she valiantly held on. Frollo responded to her bravery by holding onto the blankets holding the baby and kicked her in the face, sending her head hitting the steps of the cathedral, instantly killing her. Frollo curiously looked at the child in his arms.

"A baby?" He asked no one in particular. He pulled away the blanket covering the baby's face before recoiling in horror and covering the baby back up. "A monster!" He glanced around looking for a place to dispose of the monstrous child. The only thing he found was a well. Perfect. He rode to the well and held the helpless child above the opening.

"Stop!" Cried a voice. "What are you doing?" Frollo looked in the direction of the voice to see the Archdeacon rushing out of Notre Dame.

"This is an unholy demon, I'm sending back to Hell where it belongs," Frollo explained.

"See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame," the Archdeacon cried as he held the dead woman in his arms.

"I am guiltless," Frollo defended. "She ran, I pursued."

"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame," the Archdeacon continued.

"My conscience is clear!" Frollo shouted.

"You can lie to yourself and your minions, you can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run nor hide what you've done from the eyes," the Archdeacon pointed upward at the many statues adorning the cathedral, "the very eyes of Notre Dame!" Frollo looked up at the statues seeing all eyes were on him. For once in his life, Frollo was afraid. Afraid for himself, and afraid for his soul.

"What must I do?" Frollo asked.

"Care for this child and raise it as your own," the Archdeacon stated.

"What? I'd be settled with this misshapen–?" Frollo began but stopped himself. "Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."

"Live here?" The Archdeacon questioned incredulously. "Where?"

"Anywhere," Frollo responded. "Just so he's kept locked away where no one can see. The bell tower perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me." Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name inspired by one of a fallen angel. An angel so imperfect he didn't deserve to reside in the sanctuaries of Heaven. Azryl.

Without another word he handed the disfigured child to the Archdeacon who took the boy in without another word. The next day the gypsy woman was buried in the cemetery. Sadly, no one came to the mass, nor the funeral. No doubt Frollo had something to do with it. He dutifully, if reluctantly, raised the child over the next eighteen years. Frollo tried to instill into the boy that the world was a cold and dark place where nothing but evil reigned.

The boy, to Frollo's dismay, didn't take to his lessons too well. In fact, Azryl seemed to disregard his lessons entirely, one time actually telling Frollo he was full of shit. As the boy grew, so did his ugliness. He had short, thick, messy black hair and dull, seemingly lifeless brown eyes. His right eye seemed to stick out of his head, while his left was nearly level with his nose. He had disfigured teeth and a misshapen head. Body wise, however, he seemed to be that of a teen, a very muscular teen but a teen nonetheless. Ringing those enormous bells several times a day and twice more on Sundays really helped build muscle. Not to mention his constant escapades usually involved him traveling extensively, building muscle in his legs, chest and stomach.

Just like Frollo said, he seemed to be nothing more than a hideous monster, but there was one thing Frollo missed about the boy. He had a second face. Like Frollo had said eighteen years ago, he actually _was_ a demon from Hell. However, growing up in a church, regardless of being in a bell tower for most of the time, had made him realize the only people who deserved to suffer were evil people. As such, he resolved to make Frollo's life as difficult as inhumanely possible.

The Festival of Fools was rapidly approaching and Azryl was as eager as ever to attend. Unknown to Frollo, who had forbade him from leaving the tower, he made it a habit to leave as often as possible under his second face. Frollo had no idea and Azryl could secretly make Frollo's life hell, which he did on a regular basis. Frollo was taking his normal visit to his hideous ward and found him watching the people below with interest.

"What are you doing, Azryl?" Frollo questioned.

"Just watching," Azryl replied. Frollo noticed the boy taking increased interest in the outside world. It was something he'd have to stop.

"Let's go through your ABCs," Frollo ordered.

"Again?" Azryl sighed. He'd had enough of that bullshit after the first three lessons.

"Let's begin. A."

"Asshole." Frollo twitched.

"Abomination," he corrected. "B."

"Bastard." Frollo developed a tick mark on his forehead. "No? Bullshit then." The tick mark grew. "Breasts?" A typical teenager response. The tick mark spread to his entire head.

"Blasphemy!" Frollo shouted before somehow composing himself. "C."

"Cunt." Frollo's face turned bright red in anger.

"Contrition..." Frollo was beginning to lose his patience. "D."

"Damnation." Frollo happily sighed. Finally he got one right. "Hey, damnation's fun!" That snapped Frollo out of his happy thoughts.

"E."

"_Eternal _damnation." Frollo smiled again, but began to wonder if Azryl considered that to be more fun.

"F."

"Fuckwad!" Azryl shouted, much to Frollo's dismay. "Faggot?" Frollo started to get pissed again. "Failure?" The tick mark returned. Azryl sighed. "Forgiveness..."

"Correct," Frollo sighed in relief. Perhaps it was just a case of outlasting his disobedience. "G."

"Gouda!" Frollo slapped his hand to his face. Azryl groaned. "God." He spat after saying that.

"H."

"Hell!" Azryl proudly shouted. Frollo groaned this time. His mind traveled to a Hell that Azryl may call home. To say the least, Frollo was concerned.

"Heaven!... I."

"Incest!" Frollo's face met the floor with that one. "What? That seems to be how you came into the world." Frollo's face flushed redder than a cherry in pure anger.

"Innocent."

"How ironic... you don't think _anyone_ is innocent," Azryl deadpanned.

"That's not the point! J."

"Justice."

"Very good. K."

"Knockoff." Frollo groaned once more. "Koinonía."

"L," Frollo continued.

"Lust!" Frollo's face flushed red out of sheer incredulousness. "No? Lesbian!" Frollo's face met the floor again.

"Lord, Azryl. Lord. M."

"Masturbate!" Frollo's face was now contorted into pure rage. "Monster." Frollo visibly calmed down.

"N."

"Necrophiliac," Azryl stated. Frollo gagged. "Nuisance."

"Better. O."

"Oppression." Frollo looked at the boy confused. "That's all you seem to do, so it made sense."

"Correct. P,"

"Penis." Frollo looked ready to gag again. "Really? Then why are you always surrounded by men? I thought you liked it." Frollo rushed to the balcony and vomited over the edge, hitting a few of his men below. He wiped his mouth and sat back down.

"Penance. Q."

"Queer." Frollo started growling.

"Questioning. R."

"Revolting."

"Good, good. S."

"Stupid!" Azryl raised his arms in victory. "Shit? Savage?" Frollo was now digging his nails into his palms. "Sin." Frollo's eye started twitching.

"T."

"Travesty."

"U."

"Ugly."

"V."

"Vagina!" This time Frollo actually covered his nose. "So you really do like women. Who knew?"

"Virtue! W."

"Witchcraft."

"X."

"Xenophobia." Frollo sighed. Close enough.

"Y."

"Youth!" Azryl shouted, throwing his arms up in the air for the second time before his eyes suddenly widened and his right eye started twitching. "I will never do that again."

'What was that all about?' Frollo thought. "York. Z."

"Zealots." Frollo sighed victoriously having gotten through the lesson in one piece. This was always an adventure with Azryl, considering he always messed with Frollo as often as he could with vulgar suggestions and lewd comments.

"Very good, Azryl. You did better than last time." He stood up and left.

"Unholy fucking Hell that was aggravating!" Azryl shouted. He was soon brought out of his rage by a voice that came from behind him.

"You know how Frollo is. He just loves to push your buttons." Azryl turned around and saw a chubby gargoyle behind him.

"I know, Hugo, but he has to stroke that ego of his or else he can't visit his favorite brothel," Azryl stated. The gargoyle blinked and chuckled.

"Well, he's usually in the male one not too far away from the city's gate," Hugo said, still laughing.

"I swear you two are just like children," came a distinctly aged female voice. Another gargoyle, this one with a female appearance looked at the two of them and crossed her arms.

"Take it easy on them, Laverne," another gargoyle said. He was the tallest of the three gargoyles and appeared to be the most fit, chiseled wise.

"I don't want Azy here to grow up to be stupid, Victor!" Laverne shouted.

"Relax Laverne," Azryl stated as he walked over to her. "I'm just having some fun, that's all."

"That's all well and good Azy, but don't forget you have to stay smart if you want to leave here some day."

"Why would I want to do that? I'm two different extremes in one body."

"Which makes me wonder why you don't show your other face more often," Laverne deadpanned.

"People have to learn to see past the outside to see who a person really is on the inside. Until then, I can't really go anywhere."

"You don't seem to have a problem doing it when you go out," Victor said.

"Well I need a disguise," Azryl explained. "I never showed Frollo my other face and I go out like that to torment him without him recognizing me."

"With his eyes and his age, it's a miracle he recognizes _anything_!" Hugo joked.

"Any plans for the festival this year?" Laverne asked.

"Yeah, actually. I was thinking of becoming the King of Fools," Azryl informed them.

"Any reason why?" Victor questioned.

"Why not?" Azryl responded. "What better way to reveal myself? Besides, it's not like Frollo can really do anything anyway, and it's not like anything really interesting is going to happen." Azryl didn't seem to realize just how wrong he was.

* * *

**Me: And that'll do it for Chapter 1.**

**Rendan: Oh Kami...**

**Zero: What?**

**Rendan: Gai-sensei's spirit even affects alternate realities. -shivers-**

**Me: Yeah. Scary isn't it?**

**Rendan: Terrifying.**

**Azryl: So I'm a literal version of the moral the movie tried to convey.**

**Me: Exactly, though we don't know what your other face looks like yet. Also, for those who don't know, Azryl's name is inspired by the evil fallen angel's name Azael. A little alteration and you have a name very similar to it without outright stealing it. I could see Frollo using it to avoid an obvious slight against his religion, but at the same time describe his own distaste for the child. And yes, people, I'm altering the time frame for this tale, having it take place 18 years after the well incident instead of 20. Why? Because this is more fun and his outbursts make a lot more sense considering he's a teen and not a full adult yet.**

**Rendan: Is Azryl going to be tormenting Frollo often?**

**Me: As often as I can muster. I figure it'd work out nicely, considering he knows Frollo's full of shit. Only one way to see how Azryl is going to change what happened and that's to wait and read the new chapters when they arrive.**

**Zero: You're having way too much fun with this.**

**Me: Perhaps, but I don't care. I'm correcting an injustice in my opinion and that's all that matters. Doesn't mean I can't have some fun too.**

**Azryl: Point taken.**

**Me: OH! And before I forget, Koinonía is a Greek word meaning communion. Since Frollo is a religious nut, I think it fits quite well. Well, that'll do it for me. Be good and be safe everyone, I'm outta here!**


	2. Day of the Festival

**Me: Hehe, Chapter 2 is done.**

**Azryl: Are we doing the festival?**

**Me: Not quite yet. This one ends just before the festival begins. Also, Frollo's still a douche.**

**Rendan: Obviously.**

**Zero: Doesn't take a genius to figure that out.**

**Azryl: I'll get the disclaimer. Azard doesn't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Disney has the exclusive rights to that. All he owns are the changes he's made and me.**

**Me: Thank you Azryl. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Day of the Festival

The night eventually came and all activity at Notre Dame ceased. After the night mass, the most annoying one because it often kept people awake due to the ringing bells, Azryl sat on one of the stone figures on top of the tower and watched the moon.

"You okay, Azy?" Laverne's voice came from behind him. Azryl turned to see Hugo, Victor and Laverne eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"You've been quiet since dinner," Victor said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Azryl assured them. "I'm trying to plan out tomorrow."

"You're taking a big risk kid," Hugo said. "It's bigger than the cathedral itself."

"Perhaps," Azryl mused, "but the look on Frollo's face will be priceless."

"Do you think you'll be able to pull this off?" Laverne asked. "I mean, if Frollo decides to turn on you and you can't get back here in time..."

"He'll kill me most likely. Or rather, try to. He doesn't have the skill or the stamina to kill me as long as I can fight back. If all goes according to plan, all that'll happen is I'll be exposed to the outside world as I am."

"I hope you're going to have some fun first," Hugo deadpanned. If there was one thing he hated, it's when he or his friends didn't have any fun.

"Without a doubt," Azryl replied while laughing. "I'm going to have some fun before the festival even starts."

"What are you going to do?" Laverne questioned.

"I figure I'll run around and cause some trouble for the guards. Messing with them is always a good source of fun."

"Better get some rest then," Victor suggested. "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Indeed I do," Azryl replied. He said nothing more before walking off to his room and falling asleep. He woke up several hours later just as the sun rose before getting dressed and waiting. Knowing Frollo, he'd show up around lunch time before the festival started, as he did every year, with lunch. Around midday Frollo showed up, as expected, and met up with his ward for lunch. He met up with Azryl who was watching the preparations take place at the base of the cathedral.

"Just what do you find so fascinating about those people?" Frollo asked. "I fail to see just how these gypsies fascinate you so."

"You wouldn't understand," Azryl replied.

"I brought lunch," Frollo stated as he placed a basket on the small table. Azryl grabbed two cups and plates and placed them on the table. The lunch was simple enough, bread with some grapes and a little wine. When it came to Azryl, simple was the best. "Tell me, Azryl, what are you planning for today?"

"Nothing really special. Going to watch the festival. It looks like it's a lot of fun."

"Poor boy. Even up in the tower their evil magic can affect you."

"Affect me? Evil magic?" Azryl questioned. "Do you even hear yourself talk sometimes?"

"You doubt the gypsies are evil?" Frollo responded with a question.

"Well, I haven't exactly seen them do anything _wrong_," Azryl explained. "They're just trying to scrape out a living by dancing or fortune telling. I don't see what's so wrong with it."

"It's witchcraft my boy," Frollo said. "Magic used by the very creatures that have escaped from the fiery pits of Hell."

"Well, what if I told you I could use some of that magic?" Azryl asked. Frollo's eyes shot open.

"I'd have to kill you to preserve your immortal soul," Frollo seriously stated. "You don't know any of that magic, do you?" There was malice in his tone.

"No," Azryl replied. "I was just wondering."

"For your sake I hope you were," Frollo stated. "Well, I must be off."

"Is there any chance you'd take me to see the festival this year?" Azryl asked. He knew it was pointless, but at least wanted to bug Frollo a little more.

"Why would you want to go down there? Though I am sad to say this–"

'Bullshit,' Azryl thought.

"–you are ugly and that's a crime that is rarely forgiven in the world out there."

"Are you sure? I've seen some ugly people before and people accept them just like they would their own."

"You would honestly risk having the people know who you are?" Frollo questioned incredulously. 'How long has he had these thoughts?'

"Yes, I would. Besides, even if one or two idiots did take up arms against me, I could handle them." Frollo sighed heavily and put a small smile on his face. 'He's going to lie so badly.'

"I am proud that you are brave enough to take such a risk."

'Bullshit again.'

"However, I am not willing to risk your safety out there."

'Absolute bullshit. He knows that by denying me I'll most likely go by myself and get into some sort of trouble. Then he can just sit back and let someone kill me, saying it was some kind of lesson I had to be taught. Asshole.'

"I want you to stay inside and remain safe from their cruelty," Frollo finished. He turned and walked away, giving a slightly sinister smirk as he did. Azryl noticed.

"And so his plan falls into semi-fruition."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Azy?" Laverne asked. Azryl rushed over to the balcony and looked down, waiting for Frollo's silhouette to leave the cathedral. "Frollo knows you will probably disobey him."

"I know," Azryl replied. "I accounted for that too. Don't worry, he won't get the drop on me." Victor hopped over and handed Azryl a black cloak.

"Best of luck to you then," Victor said.

"Yeah kid," Hugo chimed in. "Go have some fun."

"Just stay safe, Azy," Laverne finished. Azryl nodded and donned the cloak, covering his face with the hood. The second Frollo's silhouette left the cathedral, he started on his way down. Within a moment, Azryl rushed through the doors and vanished in the crowd.

Elsewhere, a young man walked into the city with his white steed. He was about twenty in age and wore a blue cape that covered the gold armor underneath. He had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and a gold goatee. He was looking at a map and appeared hopelessly lost. Moments passed before he got frustrated.

"Maybe I was supposed to head this way... no. A shame isn't it, Achilles? You leave for a few decades and they change everything," he groaned in frustration. A few guards passed him by without a second glance despite him trying to question them. He walked a little further and found a young gypsy girl of about eighteen years dancing with a small goat nearby. She was a beauty. She had dark tanned skin, a slender figure, long black hair that reached her mid-back and luscious green eyes. He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty as he dropped a few gold coins into a small hat that collected money. Suddenly the music stopped and she found herself cornered by two guards.

"All right gypsy," the tall guard began. "Where did you get the money?"

"For your information, I earned it," she replied.

"Gypsies don't _earn_ money," he said.

"Probably _stole _it!" The fat one stated. Suddenly the two guards found their heads underneath someone's arms. They didn't get a good look at him as he rushed them over to a wall, ran up it, flipped behind them and, landing on their backs, force kicked them into the wall. The figure flipped to his feet and looked back at the gypsy girl before winking and turning back to the two, now prone, guards.

"Such rudeness," he said in a sultry tone before walking over to the girl. "Are you alright miss–?"

"Esmeralda," she filled in, trace amounts of blush adorning her face.

"Ah, Esmeralda. Probably named to reflect your beautiful eyes that look so much like emeralds." He stepped back after kissing the back of her hand, allowing her to take in his appearance while attempting to hide the blush that appeared. He was a young man, about eighteen in age at the most. He had long silver hair that reached his lower back and exotic golden eyes. He had a muscular frame, most likely indicating that whatever he did to those guards he did regularly. His face had smooth features, masculine yet gentle in appearance. Pardon the pun, but he appeared to have been carved by angels.

"Damn you, Silv!" One of the prone guards shouted. The boy, Silv, turned to them and smirked. He reached behind his back and handed a bag of gold to Esmeralda.

"For you, as an apology for their atrocious behavior," Silv said.

"You're a gypsy?" She asked, noticing he wore commoners garb. He wore a long sleeved beige shirt and beige pants with black shoes. The cloak he wore was darkly colored, most likely a dark blue though it was difficult to tell.

"Alas, I am no gypsy. Life chose not to give me such a fascinating life. I am but a humble thief. Speaking of–" He whipped out two separate bags of gold, both of which the guards recognized. "Thanks for the gold, guys! I think this'll cover my expenses for the next few days!"

"Why you little–!" Both guards shouted before finding themselves slamming into a passing white horse. One fell behind the horse while the other fell backwards. Esmeralda took this opportunity to make herself scarce.

"Achilles, sit!" The blond ordered. The horse sat down, pinning the taller of the guards to the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry. He's impossible, really, I can't take him anywhere." The nearby civilians started laughing.

"I'll teach you to interfere, _peasant_!" The fat one shouted as he pulled out a dagger. The blond man responded by pulling out a longsword.

"You were saying, Lieutenant?" He questioned.

"OH! Captain!" The fat guard shouted. He attempted to salute only to hit himself in the face trying. "At your service, sir!"

"Stand down then," the captain ordered. He was soon confronted by an extra weight on his shoulders. The silver haired boy had leapt to his shoulders and was looking at the weapon in the captain's hands.

"Nice sword," he simply said.

"Yes," the captain replied carefully. "It is."

"Mind if I see it?" Silv asked.

"Don't do it, Captain! Silv is the greatest thief in the city! You hand that blade to him and you'll never see it again!"

"Easy, Lieutenant!" The captain ordered before looking up at the boy on his shoulders. "Not without knowing who you are."

"Oh right! Where are my manners?" The boy somersaulted off the captain's shoulders and landed upright behind him before extending his hand. "I'm Silv."

"Phoebus," the captain replied as he shook Silv's hand. "Silv is a unique name."

"Well, the people started calling me 'Silver Sword' a few years ago, so I just go by Silv."

"Why would they call you that?"

"I beat about ten guards in combat at once using only a sword."

"Impressive," Phoebus stated. "Well, here you go." Phoebus tossed his sword to Silv, who caught it without issue. He examined it from several different angles before taking a few practice swings with it.

"It's not really that impressive," Silv admitted keeping a flowing motion during his swings. "The guards are about as skilled as a toddler. But with a coward like Frollo leading them I'm not surprised."

"Judge Claude Frollo? A coward?"

"Yep. He sends the guards to do his dirty work and kills innocent people just because he thinks they do witchcraft. He's completely insane. No honor with him either. Hell, I don't think he knows the meaning of the word. Talk about the wrong guy for the job. He _hates_ the people, especially gypsies."

"Captain," the chubby guard whispered, "Silv is a legend amongst the people. Anyone who captures him will instantly become famous. Try to catch him."

"I'll decide what to do, thanks," Phoebus said. Silv reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple before tossing it up into the air and slashing at it before catching it fully whole in his left hand. He walked over to the captain and held the apple up to him.

"Take the top," Silv offered.

"You didn't even cut it," Phoebus stated.

"Just take it," Silv ordered. Phoebus put his hand on the top of the apple only to have Silv remove the bottom, revealing the apple had been perfectly cut in two. Silv took a few bites out of the apple while Phoebus stared.

"Unbelievable."

"It takes practice," Silv handed the sword back to the captain, "but with enough you can do amazing things."

"Indeed." Phoebus suddenly got an idea. Thieves were most often people who indulged in whatever excitement they could find. "How about a bet?" Silv turned to the captain with an interested smile on his face.

"What kind of bet?" Silv asked.

"A game of sorts. You run off and hide while I have until the festival starts to find you."

"That's three hours. What do you get if you win?"

"I take you into custody, and if you win I'll give you my sword." The two guards looked at the captain with no small amount of shock.

"Sorry but that isn't fair," Silv said. "You'll never find me for one, and for two, I couldn't take a man's sword from him. If you tell me who made it for you I may reconsider. Also, our gypsy friend from before is safe from your guards for the duration of the bet."

"Done." Phoebus took a few bites of the apple before discarding it.

"Then you have yourself a bet," Silv agreed. "When do we start?"

"I'll give you ten seconds to run then the hunt begins," Phoebus explained.

"Alright, start counting down." Phoebus obliged. Once Phoebus hit one, Silv disappeared in a puff of smoke and vanished entirely, leaving Phoebus staring in disbelief.

"Now then, boys, where is the Palace of Justice?" The two guards led the captain to the tower where he was to meet Judge Frollo. When Phoebus walked in the sound of whip-cracks and screams filled the air. He walked through the door to see Frollo talking to the torturer.

"Ease up, wait between lashes or else the old pain will dull into the new," Frollo stated.

"Yes sir," the torturer said. He walked back inside and proceeded with the whipping. Frollo turned to face the young captain. "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus home from the wars."

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir," Phoebus responded at attention.

"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it sir. I guarantee it."

"Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was... um, a bit of a disappointment." A loud crack of the whip followed by a scream sounded soon after. "Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll... _whip_ my men into shape."

"T-thank you. It's a grea- tre- tremendous honor, sir." The two walked to an area where they could accurately see the activities of the people.

"You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, captain," Frollo said. "It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

"Misled, sir?" Phoebus questioned.

"Look Captain, gypsies." Phoebus looked down to see the gypsy girl from before dancing once again. "The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways enflame the people's lowest instincts and they must. be. stopped."

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune-tellers and palm-readers?" Phoebus asked incredulously.

"The _real _war, captain, is what you see before you," Frollo informed the captain. "For eighteen years I have been... taking _care_ of the gypsies. One. By. One. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." He removed a piece of the railing revealing many ants. "I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city, a nest if you will. They call it," he chuckled, "the 'Court of Miracles'."

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Phoebus asked. Frollo said nothing, but slammed the block reverse side into the crevice he'd created, killing the ants that lived there. 'Silv was right, he _is_ insane.' "You make your point quite vividly, sir."

"You know, I _like _you, Captain. Shall we?" A loud cheer erupted from the square. "Ugh, duty calls. Have you ever been to a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not recently, sir," Phoebus responded. 'I'm starting to see why Silv dislikes him.'

"Then this will be a learning experience for you. We still have about two or so hours before the festival starts, so meet me back here so we can travel there." Phoebus nodded and rushed off. He had a bet to win. Two hours of searching later, Phoebus returned to the Palace of Justice in defeat. At least he wouldn't lose his sword, but it was still humiliating. He resolved to find the boy no matter what. Win or lose, he'd honor the bet.

* * *

**Me: That'll do it.**

**Azryl: Damn, Silv made Phoebus look like a joke with that bet.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Zero: I'm sorry, Silv? Who the hell is he?**

**Azryl: Just a thief... and apparently a bit of a flirt.**

**Rendan: He certainly seems to have that air about him. He also has charisma, something Frollo really doesn't have. At least not with the people.**

**Me: That's the point. Silv will play a few roles in the future but what those are... you'll have to wait to see.**

**Azryl: Dammit. Gotta admit though, it was funny when he knocked out two guards at once.**

**Zero: Played em like saps.**

**Rendan: And the kick wasn't bad either.**

**Me: Okay okay, I think that's enough for today. Be good and be safe!**


	3. Festival of Fools

**Me: And here's Chapter 3.**

**Zero: Seems pretty good.**

**Me: I hope so.**

**Azryl: Just a question. How long will this story be?**

**Me: Good question. I guess until the plot of the movie ends. It should be a little bit yet. Also one thing I want to say now. There will be only TWO songs I put in their entirety. Those will be "Hellfire" and Azryl's rehash of "Hellfire".**

**Azryl: I'm doing a rehash?**

**Me: Basically you alter the lyrics to taunt Frollo.**

**Azryl: Sounds good to me.**

**Rendan: I'll handle the disclaimer. Honestly, who cares if I'm not a part of the story? Azard doesn't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Those rights belong to Disney. The only things he owns are the changes to the plot he's made and the Demon himself.**

**Me: Thanks Rendan. Now, as always, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Festival of Fools

Azryl wandered through the crowd in front of the cathedral, watching several people throw on masks, obviously getting ready to perform. People on stilts, some with pots on their heads, some guys keeping bones in their mouths, there was no shortage of oddities here. Azryl didn't mind at all, he was used to these kinds of things. He attended the festival every year since he was seven, even if Frollo wasn't aware of it. He loved the oddities of the festival and the over the top performances only made him laugh at how hard these people tried.

'And Frollo said they don't do any work,' Azryl thought as he watched the people prepare the square. 'If they don't do any work then what the hell are they doing now? Moron.' He walked past a weird man with black hair wearing a jester outfit who seemed to eye him curiously. Azryl walked around a tent and vanished into the crowd.

"I knew Azryl would come again this year," came a voice from behind the jester causing him to jump in shock.

"Silv!" The jester yelled.

"Now, now, Clopin, during the festival it's Fool," Silv admonished. "After all, we don't want Frollo arresting anyone today do we?"

"No," Clopin responded. "Who was that young man?"

"Azryl, the 'Demon of Notre Dame'."

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know," Silv admitted. "Probably just here to be entertained."

"I shouldn't be too surprised, considering he does this nearly every year. Do you think he'd be a decent candidate for 'King of Fools'?" Clopin asked.

"If he enters I don't see why not," Silv replied.

"Are you sure that's wise, though? Frollo is here after all, he could hurt the boy."

"I don't know about that," Silv began. "I heard he's strong enough to take on a few guards."

"And _who_ exactly did you hear that from, Fool?"

"The 'Demon' himself," Silv replied. Clopin grinned. "If he's strong enough to ring the bells of Notre Dame I highly doubt he wouldn't be able to handle a few guards."

"Think he could take you on?"

"No. He's strong but has no skill. I figure I'll keep an eye on him. Maybe I'll get an opening to Frollo through today's events if everything goes well."

"We have a new dancer this year. It's going to be her first year and I'd like you to keep an eye on her too."

"Easily done. What's her name?"

"Esmeralda." Silv grinned and let out a small chuckle.

"I believe I've already met her. Long black hair, stunning figure, earring on her left ear, dazzling emerald eyes and a hell of a dancer?"

"That's her." Silv let out a small chuckle.

"This is going to be an interesting day to say the least." Clopin looked around but Silv had vanished just as suddenly as he'd appeared.

'He's good at that at least,' Clopin thought before finishing his preparations. Once they were done he took his place among the performers. The celebration reached epic proportions quickly, which wasn't a surprise considering _everyone_, well... everyone except Frollo, loved the festival. Clopin kept an eye out for the supposed 'Demon' to keep an extra eye on him.

Silv was effective but his attention was split between three sources and no doubt would need even the slightest amount of aid. Azryl was seen running through the crowds trying to get a good viewing point but was tripped and fell into a certain someone's tent. A certain _gypsy's _tent. He fell over a stool inside and accidentally pulled down a curtain revealing a very _naked _Esmeralda.

"Hey!" She shouted as she quickly covered herself with a robe.

"Sorry sorry!" Azryl stammered out as he covered his eyes. Esmeralda tied her robe together and looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she reached down to help him.

"No! No!" Azryl tried to protest to no avail. Esmeralda removed the hooded part of his cloak and revealed his face.

"See? No harm done," she said. Azryl was beyond stunned. She wasn't revolted nor did she even flinch at seeing his face. Her goat that was with her was another story as he flinched in shock but the gypsy surprised him. "Are you here to enter the competition?"

"M-maybe," Azryl stuttered. "I'd considered it."

"You should," Esmeralda encouraged, "but try to be a little more careful." She led him to the exit of the tent and allowed him to leave which he did without a conflict. "By the way," Azryl turned toward her when she spoke to see her wink at him, "great mask." Azryl's face took on a dreamlike expression before it shattered when his brain processed what she said.

'Mask?' Azryl thought with no small amount of shock. 'How did she–?' He couldn't finish his thought as Clopin pulled him away and began to swing him around in an odd dance. Unbeknownst to Azryl, for the moment anyway, Frollo arrived in his booth with Phoebus not far behind. He sat in his booth and had four guards surrounding him in the booth. Azryl eventually broke away and found a relaxing spot near the stage where he could catch his breath. He glanced around and saw Frollo watching the events with a bored expression on his face.

"Foolish people," Frollo droned. "They use this one day of the year to give in to all of their vices. They have no decency."

'I can think of another person with no decency,' Azryl thought having barely picked up on Frollo's statement.

"Come one, come all!" Clopin shouted, effectively getting the attention of the entire crowd. "Hurry, hurry, here's your chance. See the mystery and romance. Come one, come all! See the finest girl in France, make an entrance to entrance. Dance la Esmeralda... Dance!" He slammed what appeared to be a small smoke pellet into the ground and vanished, leaving Esmeralda in his place. She wore what looked like a tiara in her hair and wore a silky red dress.

'Unholy hell!' Azryl screamed in thought. 'If that wasn't the single sexiest thing I've ever seen I'm Frollo's illegitimate son!' He shuddered at that thought. 'Good thing I know the facts of _that_!' Frollo's eyes widened as he took in the beauty in front of him. He was shocked, to be sure, but how so was another matter entirely. She began a sensual and exotic dance that turned more than a few heads.

"Look at that disgusting display," Frollo said as he tried to seem disgusted.

"Yes sir!" Phoebus enthusiastically replied as he lifted the visor on his helmet slightly. Esmeralda continued dancing and to end it, she grabbed a spear and twirled on it, ending in a provocative pose. Needless to say the crowd cheered loudly. Without missing a beat, Clopin continued.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. Here it is, you know exactly what's in store. Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore. Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! We all remember last year's King?" An ugly individual arrived being carried on a mock throne and let out a belch. "So make a face that's horrible and frightening. Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing." Azryl chuckled as he could have sworn he heard Hugo protest at that last comment. "For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fool's! Why?"

"Topsy Turvy!" The crowd shouted in a joyous uproar.

"Ugly folks, forget your shyness!" Clopin continued. As he did, Esmeralda reached into the crowd and pulled Azryl up, making him drop his cloak in the process. She lined him up at the end of a line with about another ten people who were wearing masks. "You could soon be called 'Your Highness'! Put your foulest features on display! Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!"

One by one, the masks were ripped off and the people themselves thrown off the stage by the goat to a booing crowd. At least, that's how it was until they got to Azryl. The goat recoiled from him as Esmeralda attempted and failed to remove his face before gasping.

"That's no mask!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

"It's his face!" A female exclaimed.

"He's hideous!" Called another one.

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" A man yelled. Frollo's features betrayed a look of shock as he opened his mouth in a gasp. Azryl looked at Frollo before rolling his eyes.

'How exactly couldn't he recognize me from before?' Azryl asked only in thought. 'Hugo was right, with his age and eyes it _is _a miracle he recognizes anything!'

"Now ladies and gentlemen, don't panic," Clopin reassured everyone. "We asked for the ugliest face in all of Paris and here he is! Azryl the Demon of Notre Dame!" Clopin placed a jester-like crown on Azryl's head. The crowd rushed the stage before lifting Azryl in their arms before raising him up and walking toward the mock throne. In one swift motion the previous 'King' was relinquished of his throne and Azryl was thrown in. He glanced over to Frollo to see the judge glaring at him. Azryl merely responded with a certain one fingered salute.

"He's going to be punished for this," Frollo muttered just under his breath. "Of that much, he can be sure of."

"Want me to stop the festivities?" Phoebus asked, though he really didn't want to. He was enjoying the festival as much as the people were.

"Don't bother, Captain. He's going to learn a very painful lesson soon. I want to see his face when it happens." Azryl walked up to a small scaffold and was given a small scepter and an elegant, kingly cloak.

"It's the day we do the things that we deplore, on the other three hundred and sixty-four! Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin', for the chance to pop some popinjay, and pick a king who'll put the 'top' in, Topsy Turvy! Topsy Turvy! Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy Turvy Day!" Clopin finally finished to the cheers of the entire crowd save one mad and grumpy judge.

Azryl was relishing in the festivities and enjoying himself, much to the chagrin of Frollo. He made a small sweeping motion of his hand as if signaling something. A guard noticed the motion and nodded.

"You think he's ugly now?" A guard asked as he tossed a tomato up and down in his hand. "Watch this." He wound up and launched the tomato straight toward Azryl. Azryl, as if on instinct, reared back and caught the tomato with his free hand just before it hit him.

'Not skilled my foot!' Thought Clopin. Azryl looked straight in the direction the tomato came from and saw the thrower, a now bewildered guard. He took a bite out of it before spitting whatever residue remained out.

"Ugh!" He gagged. "Nasty!" He spit into the tomato and launched it back into the guards face, hitting the guard with the side that was bitten. "Rotten bastard." Someone launched a rope at the 'King' that nearly wrapped around his neck. Azryl quickly caught the rope in his hand before yanking the thrower, still holding onto the rope, to the scaffold where he quickly bound the man and wagged his finger like a mother scolding her child for humiliation. It worked quite well.

Another rope flew from the crowd and managed to catch Azryl's left wrist. The thrower and a few others started to pull, hoping to bring Azryl to the ground. Not willing to give in without a fight, Azryl yanked his arm back so quickly everyone holding that rope was thrown off the rope and landed in some dirty water. Frollo was fuming.

"Don't you dare stop anything, Captain, unless I tell you to," Frollo ordered. A few more ropes wrapped around Azryl's wrists as people from both sides began to pull as hard as they could muster. Azryl dropped to one knee before pushing off the ground as hard as he could, sending anyone holding the ropes to the floor.

"Stop this!" Cried a female voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Esmeralda calling everything to an end. She walked up to the slightly bound teen and started to take the ropes off of his wrists.

"You! Gypsy girl, get down from there at once!" Frollo called.

"I will your honor, just as soon as I help this poor boy," Esmeralda stated.

'Boy? She's no older than me,' Azryl thought as he pulled the last few ropes off his left wrist. 'At least she doesn't think I'm a monster.'

"I forbid it!" Frollo shouted. Esmeralda reached for a concealed dagger on her leg and slit the remaining ropes off Azryl's right wrist with a great amount of skill. "How dare you defy me?"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" Esmeralda called.

"Don't let him get to you," Azryl said, shocking everyone, Frollo included. "The man doesn't know how to treat anyone well, let alone an entire group of people."

"Azryl! Don't push your luck!" Frollo shouted angrily.

"What luck would that be? The luck I had was great until _you _ruined it! You don't think I saw what you did? I wonder how just you really are!" Esmeralda couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The same boy she saw before was shy and timid and suddenly he became confident and strong.

'Seems he was hiding behind a mask after all,' she mused. "He's right! You speak of justice yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!" Frollo demanded.

"Justice!" The two on the scaffolding cried at the same time, shocking both of them in the process. Azryl glanced away with a bit of a blush on his face.

"Mark my words, Gypsy, Azryl, you will both pay for this insolence," Frollo growled out. Azryl reached for the faux crown on his head and removed it before placing a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder.

"I don't mean to be rude," he began, "but I think you crowned the wrong fool." Esmeralda smirked and happily took the crown from his hands.

"I think you're right," Esmeralda stated as she turned to Frollo. "The only fool I see here, is you!" She launched the crown with all her might, making it land right at Frollo's feet. Her pet goat blew raspberry at the stunned judge.

"Captain Phoebus, arrest those two!" Frollo ordered. Phoebus snapped his fingers and pointed at the two with a throwing motion. The guards followed and surrounded the two on the scaffolding. Esmeralda started counting the heads.

"Okay let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... so there's fifteen of you and two of us. What're we supposed to do?" Esmeralda ended in mock worry. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared revealing a certain silver haired individual standing between the two.

"Silv!" Frollo shouted. "I should have known you'd be here." Silv gave Frollo a wicked glare before turning to Azryl and nodding.

"Esmeralda," Azryl began whispering, having learned her name from Clopin's introduction, "Silv is going to give us some cover. Run as soon as the smoke comes up." She nodded in response and waited. Silv raised his hand in the air and slammed it into the ground, creating a large explosion of smoke. When it cleared seconds later, the three were nowhere in sight.

"Witchcraft," Frollo stated, horrified at what he witnessed.

"Oh boys!" Esmeralda's voice called. "Over here!" She was hiding her face among some masks. Two guards rushed her but she managed to evade them by leaping off the gallows and into the crowd that carried her away. The guards tried the same thing only to hit the ground hard when the people moved out of the way. Next, Esmeralda had four others coming at her side to which she managed to stop by using a cage that had an old man in it. She ran atop the cage keeping its momentum up only to jump as soon as the cage hit a bump. While she landed on her feet, the cage landed on four other guards, releasing the man inside in the process.

"I'm free! I'm free!" The man happily shouted until he tripped and was trapped in the stockade. "Dang it!" Esmeralda was on the run again as the other four guards from before were on her tail. She rushed past a man on stilts who reared back and kicked each guard where no man likes to be kicked at once. The guards' screams reached a high alto before falling back to the ground. A guard on horseback tried to catch the gypsy girl next but was quickly dealt with when she pulled down the long pants of one of the stilted men and he ended up slingshotted across the square.

His helmet fell off his head and landed on Esmeralda's. She looked to see three more guards on horseback coming toward her. She nonchalantly took the helmet off her head and whirled it at them, successfully hitting all three off their horses before almost taking Phoebus' head off. The lucky Captain managed to duck just in time to save his head.

"What a woman!" Phoebus exclaimed.

"I think I'm in love," came a voice next to him. Phoebus turned his head to see Silv watching the events unfold. He turned his head to the captain. "By the way, you lose." Silv leapt off Phoebus's horse before rushing after the gypsy girl. One guard had managed to slip behind her and almost managed to grab her if not for the fist that hit his jaw that sent him into the ground. "You're pretty good at this."

"And where have you been?" Esmeralda asked.

"Around," was the response. "Follow me!" Silv bolted in a direction and Esmeralda followed.

"I thought you said you _weren't _a gypsy," she said.

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I didn't learn some of their tricks," Silv replied. They came to a crossroad of sorts in the crowd. "You go left and I'll go right. Trust me, they won't follow you." She nodded and the two split up. Silv jumped onto a post close by. "Hey morons! Who do you want more? A gypsy girl or the Silver Sword?" The guards almost immediately started to converge on his location, completely forgetting about Esmeralda in the process. Silv leapt from head to head until he had a clear shot at Frollo.

He swiped one of the helmets off of a guard and flung it full force at Frollo, fully intent on removing the judge's head from his shoulders. A halberd suddenly appeared from the shadows and smacked the helmet down before it got close to Frollo. Silv growled and rushed off the second he landed. Once he got to a good enough spot, he slammed his hand into the ground again and vanished in the resulting explosion of smoke. As everything died down, Frollo approached his guards.

"I want Silv and that gypsy girl found!" He ordered.

"What about the 'Demon' boy, sir?" The guard questioned.

"Don't bother," Frollo said. "He has no doubt claimed sanctuary in the cathedral by now. It's pointless to pursue him." The guards split up and began searching. Phoebus, however, became curious as he saw a cloaked figure with a goat's tail slip into the cathedral unnoticed. Saying nothing, he followed.

* * *

**Zero: Damn. Silv is something of a badass himself.**

**Azryl: I can't believe he almost killed Frollo.**

**Zero: I can. I'm just wondering what stopped him from doing it earlier.**

**Azryl: Well... four guards in the booth with him. Chances are one of them would see him and kill him.**

**Rendan: I guess, though I was wondering why he didn't help you, Azy, when those people were basically trying to tie you down.**

**Me: Hey! Stop discussing the story while the people can read it!**

**All Three: Sorry.**

**Me: Don't worry about it. Anyway, I think that'll do it for this chapter. Be good and be safe everyone! I'm outta here!**


	4. A Second Meeting

**Me: And here's Chapter 4.**

**Azryl: Amazing that you choose to update today.**

**Me: How do you mean?**

**Azryl: Well, you have midterms today.**

**Me: Your point is?**

**Zero: He wants to take his mind off of them.**

**Azryl: Oh.**

**Rendan: Well, let's not keep the fans waiting.**

**Me: What fans? Last I checked I only had two reviews.**

**Zero: -Facepalms- Forget it. I'll get the disclaimer. Azard doesn't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Everything belongs to Disney. The only thing he owns are the changes to the original plot and Azryl.**

**Azryl: At least I'm not owned by Disney. I don't think I'd like what they'd do to me.**

**Me: I understand. Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Second Meeting

The cloaked figure entered the cathedral before sighing heavily. The figure removed the cloak revealing her to be Esmeralda and her small goat. The white goat, happy to be out of the open and technically safe, leapt off her shoulders and started bouncing around happily.

"Take it easy, Djali," Esmeralda said softly. The goat, now identified as Djali, ceased his prancing and stared at his owner. She let another sigh loose and visibly relaxed. "That was almost too close. Where does that boy get off showing up out of nowhere like that? He should've helped from the beginning!" She heard someone coming up behind her and readied herself. In a second's time she pulled the man's sword and threw him to the ground, revealing the figure to be Captain Phoebus. "You!"

"Hey hey, easy!" He stammered as he backed up into a pillar. "I just shaved this morning!"

"Oh really? You missed a spot," Esmeralda said in a threatening tone.

"All right, just calm down. Give me a chance to apologize."

"For what?" He grabbed his sword from her and tripped her, sending her to the floor.

"That for example," Phoebus stated cheekily.

"You sneaky, son-of-a-b–" Esmeralda began.

"Ah ah!" Phoebus interrupted. "Watch it, you're in a church."

'Never stopped me,' thought a currently unseen figure.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" She asked in a threateningly sweet voice as she lifted a candle stand and held it like a weapon.

"Ah ha! Candlelight, music, privacy. Can't think of a better place for hand to hand combat," Phoebus joked as the two exchanged blows. "You fight almost as well as a man."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" Esmeralda said as she pushed him back.

"That's hitting just a little bit below the belt don't you think?" Phoebus asked, slightly hurt at her comment.

"No, this is!" She swung at his private area, forcing him to block. Esmeralda then brought the other side of her makeshift weapon around and hit him in the head.

"Touché!" Phoebus said before getting hit in the stomach by a ramming Djali. "Didn't know you had a kid."

'He's another blind one... typical,' the unseen figure groaned. 'Good soldiers are so hard to find these days.'

"He doesn't take too kindly to soldiers," Esmeralda explained.

"There are too few that do anymore," the figure stated as he made himself visible.

"You again!" The two combatants both shouted at the same time.

"Yes, yes, me again," Silv said, watching the two. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, not really," Phoebus said, silently thankful that Silv had stopped a worse potential beating.

"Maybe not, but you've got some explaining to do," Esmeralda growled.

"I do? About what?" Silv questioned.

"Why didn't you help that poor boy when he was being attacked?" She all but shouted.

"You must mean Azryl," Silv pieced together. "Excuse me a second." Silv cupped his hands around his mouth like a town crier would. "SANCTUARY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The yell was so loud the bells themselves seemed to ring at his proclamation. "Now they can't do anything to me."

"Sanctuary?" Esmeralda asked. Silv snapped his fingers, turned to Phoebus and pointed at Esmeralda.

"She claimed it," he said simply. Phoebus merely nodded in response, signifying he understood. "Anyway, what was the question again? Why didn't I help Azryl?" Esmeralda nodded, her expression showing only rage. "Okay. I didn't help because I was aiming for Frollo the entire time and Azy can take care of himself. From what I saw, he had things pretty much under control. Nobody was able to bring that guy down." The two others looked at him with no small amount of confusion.

"You were aiming for Frollo?" Phoebus simply questioned.

"I'm sure you've seen his craziness by now," Silv added. Phoebus nodded again. "Then you know why I hate him." Another nod. "The man's beyond obsessed and will not show mercy to anyone in the way. Hence, he must be stopped. I was looking for an opening but couldn't find one. Since the guy has four guards surrounding him, I had to lay off."

"What stopped you from simply attacking them then?" Phoebus asked. "You said you defeated ten soldiers with only a sword before. What stopped you from fighting them off and attacking then?"

"I'm not Frollo." Silv said as he looked at the ground. He looked at Phoebus and Esmeralda to see them both giving him confused glances. "Do you really not get it?" Both shook their heads 'no'. Silv sighed in exasperation. "Do you think that every guard that Frollo employs follows his ideals blindly? There's more than a fair share of people who want only peace in Paris. They're only forced by their job to follow that psycho. A few of them are even married to gypsies and have kids."

"Seriously?" Esmeralda asked incredulously. "That doesn't seem likely."

"Just because it's not likely doesn't mean it isn't true," Silv continued. "In order to get to Frollo I'd have to kill the guards surrounding him. Those guards are all people who work for him to keep their families safe and secure _from _him. I can't, in good conscience, kill a man trying to protect his family. He knows this and surrounded himself with people I wouldn't dare kill."

"He uses good people to protect himself to keep vigilantes from attacking him because most of them know and think like you," Phoebus put together.

"Some people are just sick like that," Silv droned. "Putting innocent people in an enemy's line of fire. By the way, Captain, I'm surprised you lost to a girl. She's right, you really do fight almost as well as a man." Phoebus groaned at the reuse of that comment.

"And even _he_ hits below the belt!" Phoebus shouted.

"As a thief," Silv began, "I take what I can get... and that includes insults." Silv stated proudly.

"Ah! Well done, Captain!" Came Frollo's voice from the entrance of the cathedral. "You've found both of them! Arrest them immediately!" Silv sighed in annoyance.

"Did you _not _hear me shout 'Sanctuary' at the top of my lungs?" Silv asked. "Wow, it's not just your eyes that are going. Your ears seem to be going too."

"I'm sorry sir. They've both claimed 'sanctuary', there's nothing I can do," Phoebus explained.

"Then drag them outside and–" Frollo began.

"You will do no such thing!" The Archdeacon cried. If there was one thing Silv never understood, it was how the Archdeacon looked the same after almost ten years. He shook it off with the thought that the man aged gracefully... _very_ gracefully. The Archdeacon walked up to Esmeralda and stood behind her. "Don't worry. Frollo learned long ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

"Very well," Frollo said as he scowled at the interfering holy man. "Move out!" They seemed to walk away until Frollo hid behind the pillar when no one noticed.

"You'll be safe here," the Archdeacon simply said. Without another word he turned and walked away. Phoebus approached Silv and slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

"My end of the bet." Phoebus turned to Esmeralda. "Before I forget my manners again, I'm Phoebus."

"Esmeralda," she supplied her name.

"I hope we can meet again sometime," he said before walking out of the cathedral. Silv grinned and looked at the paper before folding it up and placing it in his pants pocket.

"You had a bet with him?" Esmeralda questioned once she remembered Phoebus's little comment.

"We had a bet after I first saw you," Silv explained. "If he could find me within three hours I'd let him take me in. If I won he'd tell me who made his sword. I intend to find this man and have a few weapons made. Daggers hopefully. Mine are wearing out." He walked to a secluded part of the cathedral and vanished from sight. Frollo took this time to grab Esmeralda's arms and hold her tightly. He sniffed her hair almost longingly.

"What are you doing?" Esmeralda asked threateningly. Frollo seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Oh, I was imagining a rope around your pretty neck," he replied. With a quick jerk, Esmeralda released herself from his grasp.

"I _know_ what you were imagining!" She spat.

"Clever w–" Frollo was cut off by something sharp placed against his throat. Esmeralda flinched just a bit when she saw Frollo suddenly jerk back slightly. Two daggers were now being held at his throat. One wrong move meant Frollo wouldn't be among the living for much longer.

"Your type is always the same," Silv said venomously from behind the judge, adjusting his daggers so they dug more into Frollo's throat still without leaving a scratch. "You only act when you think no one is around and you could get away with anything. Pathetic, even for you." Frollo dared not move, lest he end up with a new smile under his chin.

"Release me this instant!" Frollo lowly shouted. Even his breaths soon became ragged, whether in worry or fear was uncertain, though Frollo would never admit to why.

"Why? What will you do if I don't?" Silv questioned in mock innocence. "I'm already here, have my blades at your throat, and you cannot do a thing about it. Figures a coward like you would use empty threats to get what you want."

"You wouldn't dare kill me here," Frollo said in a threatening voice. "Killing me will only guarantee my ascension to Heaven and your fall into Hell." Frollo smirked triumphantly until Silv started— laughing?

"You really are too much," Silv chuckled. "You really think you are going to heaven when you die? What a load of horse-shit! You are no more destined for heaven than the devil himself."

"How dare you?" Frollo shouted.

"How dare I?" Silv asked in genuine confusion. "How dare you! You go around speaking of justice yet harm innocents over some stupid obsession. I've never harmed an innocent and never will, Frollo. Your blatant lack of care for your own people has nearly cemented your place in the fiery depths of Hell. Sadly, because I respect the Archdeacon, I can't kill you here. Consider yourself lucky, Frollo, because once you leave here, I'm coming for you again. Don't expect to survive for too much longer." He released Frollo as the judge whirled around to look at him.

"You'll pay for this insolence!"

"As long as I'm in here, you can't touch me," Silv deadpanned, much to Frollo's annoyance. "I'll give you a little advice, change your ways or your access to Heaven will be the least of your worries." Frollo said nothing and marched out. Silv sighed after a moment. "Well, I'm off!"

"Where are you going?" Esmeralda asked.

"You didn't hear me threaten Frollo?" Silv replied with a question of his own. "I'm going to hunt that bastard down. By the way, if you really wanna check on the poor boy from before, he lives in the bell tower. You'll be able to find him in that area."

"Why are you telling me this?" Esmeralda questioned.

"You seemed to care for his well-being when you asked why I hadn't helped him. Don't think I didn't see your small blush when you both cried justice at Frollo." Esmeralda blinked. "That's right. He wasn't the _only _one who blushed after that. You hid it very well, though."

"Takes a bit of practice," she sheepishly admitted.

"I don't doubt it. Still, if you really want to see him again," Silv slyly spoke, "he's in the bell tower, probably watching the people as we speak. By the way, you're only safe as long as you stay in here. If you need to escape, don't be afraid to ask for help." Silv walked into a shadowy area and vanished from sight entirely. Esmeralda walked to the front door and opened it slightly.

"Frollo's new orders!" A mounted guard said to another. "Post guards at every door!" Esmeralda slammed the door shut. She was now trapped within the cathedral.

"Silv?" She began. "Are you there?" No response. Not even a timid breeze or a candle flicker. "I should've asked him before he left." She groaned. She turned slightly when she heard a sudden noise to her left. Surprisingly, Azryl walked out and began to speak to the Archdeacon. About what, however she couldn't say. She walked closer and managed to pick up some of it.

"It seems Frollo hasn't learned anything at all," Azryl mused.

"He is a man who has sinned much in his life and will continue to do so," the Archdeacon solemnly said.

"There's nothing that can be done, I guess," Azryl stated. "Nothing short of a miracle anyway."

"Shame that miracles are few and far between," the Archdeacon responded. "You made quite a stir out there today."

"Yeah, well, everything went fine until Frollo interfered," Azryl stated.

"You mean he caused the disturbance out there himself?"

"Yes. He gave one of the guards the order to fling a piece of rotten fruit at me in the hopes it'd start a trend or something. While it worked, it didn't work to his preference."

"You should probably head back up to the tower," the Archdeacon sighed.

"Right," Azryl agreed. "We don't want Frollo to see me down here do we?" The Archdeacon smiled at the boy and left. Azryl turned around only to see Esmeralda watching him. He blushed a healthy shade of red and ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Esmeralda on the other hand, followed in hot pursuit.

"Wait a minute!" She called out. "I just want to talk to you!" Azryl said nothing and continued running. He rushed into the tower where his friends were waiting for him.

"Take a look," Hugo said upon seeing Esmeralda and Djali. "He's got a friend with him this time!" The three gargoyles jumped down and met Azryl as he rushed into the door.

"That's my boy!" Laverne said as a mother would talk about her child. She would never tell the others but she felt almost like a mother to Azryl. She talked to him when he needed someone to talk to, consoled him if and when he cried and gave him comfort when he needed it.

"She's a vision of beauty!" Victor praised.

"I'll say, and the girl's not half bad either," Hugo joked.

"Don't run too fast now," Victor said.

"Huh?" Azryl intelligently asked.

"You don't want to outrun her now," Laverne slyly continued. Azryl's eyes widened slightly as a blush crept across his face.

"She's right." Hugo began making reeling motions. "You give her some slack, then reel her in, then you give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack–" He was interrupted by a slap from Laverne.

"Knock if off Hugo! She's a girl not a mackerel!" Laverne admonished while Hugo nursed his aching cheek. For the oldest looking gargoyle of the bunch her hits packed a wallop. Azryl chuckled slightly and raced up the stairs.

"Will you wait a minute?" Esmeralda called as she ascended the stairs. "I just want to–" She stopped the second she saw the decorative items that lined the rafters and the surrounding areas. There were pieces of colored glass fashioned to make mobiles, a carving of Notre Dame herself, and surprisingly, several masks were hanging from the rafters as well.

"Amazing isn't it?" Azryl asked from one of the rafters, surprising Esmeralda in the process.

"Did you make all of this?" She questioned.

"Most of it. I got a few of the masks from a friend to use as inspiration," Azryl admitted.

"You do good work," she said. Azryl rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, you tend to become good with your hands when you've got nothing else to do," he sorrowfully said.

"I'm sorry," Esmeralda apologized.

"For what?" Azryl asked.

"I'm sorry that you've been trapped here for so long." She was caught off guard when Azryl started laughing.

"I haven't been trapped here," Azryl stated after he calmed himself down. "I've left this place more times than I'd care to count. It's all about knowing when to come back here."

"When to come back?"

"After Frollo catches a glimpse of _someone_ that looks like me–"

"By that you mean _you_."

"Right. He usually comes around a lot more often than just for normal visits. He comes to see if I'm here at all. Usually for a few days before he stops. When he can't do it, for whatever reason, he sends a guard to check."

"How many days?" Esmeralda questioned.

"Usually about five days."

"Damn!" Esmeralda cursed. "I don't want to stay here forever..."

"Forever? You can leave in five days and Frollo will be none the wiser."

"No, I can't. He has guards at every door."

"That's it?" Azryl asked.

"What do you mean that's it?" Esmeralda questioned with no small amount of annoyance. 'How can he make light of this?'

"I've gotten out of worse," Azryl informed her. "I've gotten out when there were guards at every door, guards on every street corner and guards on every staircase in here." Something in Esmeralda's head clicked. "He really hates the thought of me getting out of here, especially when he thinks I've done it."

"Can you help me get out of here?" She asked.

"Not yet," Azryl stated. "If you leave now, he'll know you're gone by morning. If you wait for the five days I can get you out and he'll never know until it's far too late and you have successfully gone into hiding."

"Five days is a long time," she deadpanned.

"Not really. It's only long if you make it that way. Time goes by quickly in good company," Azryl said.

"I suppose. When do you think the guards are going to do checks?"

"Two days at least," Azryl answered.

"Why so long?"

"Because Frollo is going to do the first checks himself," Azryl explained. Esmeralda groaned.

"I really don't want to deal with him."

"Then don't," Azryl simply said. "Let me deal with him, but at least be visible."

"You think you can handle him by yourself?"

"If I've done it for eighteen years, I can do it again." Esmeralda sighed and turned to Azryl with a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," Azryl assured her. "I'll be glad to put that no good bastard in his place one more time. Even if he doesn't realize it himself." Azryl led her to a room where there was a simple bed and a door that could be locked. "You can sleep in here for now." She thanked him once more and went inside, Djali following shortly after. The door closed and Azryl walked off. He still had to ring the bells for the evening mass.

* * *

**Me: Well, I think that'll do it for this time.**

**Zero: Go Azy! Go Azy!**

**Azryl: Huh?**

**Rendan: Being nice to a girl is only a small step to romancing her.**

**Azryl: She doesn't think about me like that!**

**Zero: Maybe, but you can change all of that. Also, who figured Silv for a guy with morals?**

**The rest: Us.**

**Zero: -sweat drops- Um... okay nevermind.**

**Me: That'll do it for me this time around. Be good and be safe! I'm outta here!**


	5. Trapped at the Cathedral?

**Me: Well, here's Chapter 5.**

**Azryl: Hmm, appropriate title.**

**Me: I thought so too.**

**Rendan: This story's been progressing well... at least I think it has.**

**Zero: It's an odd concept, but seeing how things are changing as a result is interesting to say the least.**

**Me: Perhaps, perhaps not. Disclaimer time. I don't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. All rights to this movie belong to Disney. All I own are the changes I've made.**

**Rendan: The changes are going to increase as time goes on.**

**Me: That goes without saying. Now, read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Trapped at the Cathedral?

Esmeralda woke up early the next morning. From the looks of the room she was in, though clean, it hadn't been used for quite some time. At her best guess, the room hadn't been used in a few years, at the very least three or four. She stretched her arms and readied herself for the first day of imprisonment at the cathedral. No, imprisonment was the wrong word. Temporary housing. That was better, much less intimidating. She walked toward the door but stopped short once she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Be quiet, Hugo!" A distinctly aged, female voice quietly shouted.

"Aw, c'mon Laverne," the voice that must have been Hugo complained. "You know this girl's got something for Azy."

"We don't know that for sure, Hugo," a second male voice stated. "For all we know it could be an unrequited love for Azy but not for her."

"You're kidding, right Victor?" Hugo asked. "You saw the way she looked at him!" Esmeralda grimaced. They were being watched? For how long... and by _who_? "That girl's got the grade A hots for him. If he'd just show his second face she'd fall into his arms without a problem."

"You know how Azy is!" Laverne yelled. "He isn't going to use appearance alone to find love! If he did he'd just be just as bad as the scum of this world!"

"It seems he's acting something like a story in the Canterbury Tales," Victor pointed out.

"The Canta-what? A canterberry tail? Is it a food? Doesn't sound very tasty to me," Hugo said.

"The Canterbury Tales," Laverne repeated. "It's a series of stories written by a man named Geoffrey Chaucer before his death in 1392. Azy's closely following the tale of the Wife of Bath. Here, read." A thud sounded, indicating that someone had been hit with something blunt.

"Aw, I don't want to read!" Hugo complained loudly. This time a loud slap sounded. Esmeralda couldn't help but rub her own cheek tenderly. That slap _sounded_ like it hurt.

"Just shut up and read!" Laverne admonished.

"Hmm, judging by the way this girl looks, she _needs_ a bath!" Hugo joked. A collective groan was heard from the other two voices. There was a momentary silence until the one called Hugo spoke again. "So... he's keeping his ugly appearance until he can successfully find love then can live happily ever after?"

"That's what I assume," Victor answered.

"Did the kid get his idea _from _this book?" Hugo questioned.

"He didn't," Laverne replied. "When he was still a boy he always talked about finding his true love."

"He always was a softie. Sometimes I used to wonder if he'd bruise if I poked him," Hugo joked.

"If I remember, that was one of the stories I would read to him when he was younger," Laverne said. "Maybe that helped him stay on that path."

"Could be," Victor stated. "He does seem to be the type that would enjoy a story like that one. Hugo! Get that book out of your mouth!"

"I wanted to taste the canterberry tail!" Hugo whined. "I was right. It's _not_ tasty!" Another loud slap was heard. Esmeralda hadn't moved a step from the door since she started listening in on the conversation. She was slightly disturbed, to say the least. Whoever these people were, they had seen her talking with Azryl. Esmeralda decided to listen in a little longer.

"Where is Azryl anyway?" Victor questioned.

"He went out to get some breakfast so he can last past lunch," Laverne answered. "More or less, he went to get the girl some food too. I think he'll have her hold on to the food he gets so she can eat when Frollo brings that crud for him to eat later. I think he'll end up eating that."

"You know me all too well, Laverne," Azryl's voice suddenly entered the conversation. A thud once again sounded.

"How much food did you get?" Victor asked.

"Enough to last the day without any help from Frollo," Azryl answered. "Not that I'd get any from him. If I ate half the stuff he brought for me I'd be dead by now." A collective laugh was heard from the four voices. At least she could recognize _one_ of them but Esmeralda couldn't help but be a little concerned.

Azryl apparently knew who these voices were, but did he know what they did? Did he... allow them do it? Suddenly everything started to be a lot more horrifying. Then again, Laverne, whoever she was, said she knew Azryl from the time he was a child. Could they have been his caretakers? That thought made the situation seem far less scary.

"How long before old, ugly and crazy shows up?" Hugo asked.

"I'd give him another few minutes actually," Azryl's voice replied, sounding a lot more distant. "Given what happened yesterday, I'm surprised he's not here _now_! Speaking of, you know what to do, I think he's coming."

"Good luck, Azy," Laverne said.

"Thanks Laverne," Azryl replied, now closer to the door.

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Victor asked.

"I'll probably wake her up in a moment or so. The last thing I need is for Frollo to start breaking down doors until he finds her. If I have to show him where she is he may... take advantage of the situation," Azryl answered.

"Like he'd be able to," Hugo stated. "I'm sure you'd kick his behind off the cathedral if he tried anything."

"He wouldn't have time to try anything," Azryl retorted. "His face would meet the stone before he even thought about it." Esmeralda couldn't be sure, but was there anger in his tone? Maybe not anger but... protectiveness?

"Awfully protective there, Azy," Hugo teased. "Do you like her?"

"No," Azryl replied. Esmeralda wasn't sure why, exactly, but that hurt a little bit.

"He's lying," Hugo continued.

"No I'm not!" Azryl childishly yelled.

"You're blushing, honey," Laverne said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I am not!"

"Are too!" Hugo shouted.

"Am not!" Azryl argued.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Two quick thuds were heard one after the other.

"Ow," Hugo groaned.

"I'm with Hugo on this one," Azryl agreed. "You hit really hard, Laverne."

"You two need to learn to stop bickering like children!" Laverne scolded.

"It's why you love us," Hugo retorted.

"Besides, Laverne, doesn't it remind you of when I really was a child and would argue with him?" A happy sigh was heard.

"That it does," Laverne admitted. "You two acted like brothers then too. Always arguing and always getting into mischief."

"Those were better days," Victor solemnly said.

"Yeah," Laverne agreed with another happy sigh. "I miss those days."

"Me too," Victor said.

"Me three," Azryl stated.

"Me four," Hugo chimed in.

"Life was much more simple in those days," Laverne stated with a somewhat elated tone.

"At least it was until Frollo came into the picture," Victor said.

"He'd try to undo all the lessons we taught Azy. It would break my heart to see it but we couldn't do a thing about it," Laverne cried.

"Relax, Laverne," Azryl said. "You know I'd never let him influence me too much."

"I know, Azy. You're too smart to let him affect you."

"Back to the issue at hand, however, I don't want to risk anything. If Frollo thinks Esmeralda's gone it'll mean big trouble for Paris. I have very little doubt he'd tear the city into pieces just to find her."

"Talk about obsession," Hugo deadpanned.

"That's unhealthy," Victor said.

"No," Hugo disagreed. "For him, _living_ is unhealthy. Being obsessed is just the icing on the cake."

"That man needs a good kick in the pants!" Laverne exclaimed.

"Indeed he does, but for now we just need to give everything time."

"What will take time, Azryl?" A voice that was unmistakably Frollo's asked.

"For Esmeralda to get used to life at the cathedral," Azryl replied, his tone having done a complete turnaround. Now his tone was more calm and collected instead of being harsh and protective.

"The gypsy girl," Frollo mused. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Azryl answered.

"Let me see her," Frollo demanded. Esmeralda's breath caught in her throat.

"Not on your life," Azryl threatened, his harsh tone returning. "She has claimed sanctuary and I will not allow you to harm her, in _any_ way."

"You think I would do her harm?" Frollo questioned with a hint of amusement.

"No," Azryl responded.

"Good," Frollo said. His footsteps grew close before abruptly stopping.

"I don't think you would," Azryl started, "I _know_ you would."

"What would make you believe I would do her harm?"

"You don't have a humane bone in your body."

"When did you become this defiant, Azryl? Have I not cared for you? Have I not raised you as my son? Have I not taught you all that I could?" Esmeralda wanted to vomit. Playing a person's emotions was a despicable thing to do.

"In no order whatsoever," Azryl began, "you've barely cared for me. You only show up momentarily to bring some sort of food and then leave after a short talk. Sometimes you'd send a guard to do it because you didn't want to come. You haven't raised me as a son. What kind of man raises his son to believe he's a monster? An abomination on life? What kind of man gives his son rotten and old food when he can get better? You haven't taught me all you could. The archdeacon and a few other caretakers taught me more than you. They taught me things _you_ should _and_ could have! Finally, I became more defiant when I couldn't let your corruption continue any further."

"Corrupt? Who are you calling corrupt?" Frollo demanded angrily.

"Did I stutter?" Azryl answered just as angrily. "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly then. You! Are! Corrupt!"

"On what grounds do you claim this?"

"On what grounds?" Azryl asked incredulously. "Did you forget what was said yesterday at the festival? It's a miracle you remember to dress yourself every morning!" A third slap was heard, followed by a momentary silence. A sudden chuckle that sounded like it came from Azryl broke it. "See?" Azryl's voice was once again calm. "When faced with defiant opposition you immediately resort to to coercion and violence. What part of that doesn't show corruption?"

"You are acting like a spoiled child," Frollo explained. "I had to discipline you."

"Discipline comes from a strike with a verbal reprimand telling the individual what they did wrong. You aren't disciplining me, you are inflicting violence upon me," Azryl cooly retorted. "You only say I'm acting the part of a child. How so? Is it because I'm acting as a child would? No. Am I jumping up and down on the spot for something foolish? No. Am I taking a posture that poses a threat to you and what you stand for? Yes. You are afraid of me right now and will use that corrupt attitude to not only 'discipline' me but convince yourself that you're right when you're not."

Listening closely, Esmeralda could hear Frollo snarling. It brought her some pleasure to see his attitude torn into like that, though she wouldn't say it to his face...yet. She'd wait for a much better time to do that.

"So you would openly defy me." It was a statement, not a question.

"So long as you are corrupt, I'll stand against you," Azryl said.

"It seems I cannot win here," Frollo stated.

"What was your first clue?" Frollo snarled again.

"Never mind. I'll return later, and I had_ better_ see her here." His footsteps faded until they were no longer audible. Azryl sighed again from behind the door. Suddenly three knocks came from the door.

"You can come out now, Esmeralda," Azryl said. "I know you were listening." Esmeralda was shocked but stood up and opened the door. She was greeted with a smiling Azryl with a large handprint on his left cheek. Instinctively, she reached her hand up to look at the imprint.

"That looks like it hurt," she stated lowly.

"And a good morning to you too," Azryl greeted, still smiling. Esmeralda blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," Esmeralda apologized. "Good morning." Azryl's smile widened. She turned her attention back to the handprint. "Why did you let him do that?"

"The man will never learn until he sees the faults and consequences of his actions. I don't think he'll ever learn but the Archdeacon seems to think he will. I promised I'd at least try to help Frollo change."

"I take it your actions haven't helped?" She asked. Azryl shook his head sadly.

"Not in the slightest." Azryl walked to a small area and pulled out a sack that was filled with food. "Time for breakfast. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Some eggs and bread if it's possible."

"I can handle that," Azryl responded. "Give me a few minutes and it'll be done." He walked away carrying the food sack on his back. Esmeralda couldn't help but smile. She looked around and noticed something that was strange.

There were three gargoyles on the railing that weren't there last night. One was chubby with small wings and had long, thin horns. One was taller than the others and had no horns with large wings. The last one was considerable aged and appeared to be female that had short, thick horns and medium sized wings. There was one thing about them that they all had in common. They were all smiling.

Esmeralda sighed fondly. Even the gargoyles were happy here. This place really wasn't the prison she had thought it was. Even if there were guards at every door, this place was as far from a prison as could be. The only thing that was true was that she was in a good place with better company.

* * *

**Me: And this chapter's done.**

**Rendan: That's kinda sweet.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Zero: How Laverne seems to be the primary mother-like figure in Azryl's life.**

**Me: Well, in the movie Laverne definitely showed that she cared for Quasimodo and even gave him advice a few times. That sounds motherly to me. I'm just surprised I made that connection when no one else seemed to. Oh well, their loss is my gain I guess.**

**Azryl: It works out quite well.**

**Rendan: Right. Having a mother figure would definitely explain why he can be so kind. He had a mom to teach him.**

**Azryl: Even if she isn't real?**

**Zero: Good teaching is good teaching, it doesn't matter where it came from.**

**Me: Indeed. Well, that'll do it for this week. Be good and be safe. I'm outta here.**


	6. Tempting Fate

**Me: Well, after hell knows how long of waiting, here's Chapter 6!  
**

**Azryl: Your muse for this one hasn't been too nice to you, has she?**

**Me: No, but I don't blame her. Muse comes and goes as she pleases and we can't do a damn thing about it.**

**Rendan: On that note, how about we get this puppy started? **

**Zero: I'll handle the disclaimer. Azard doesn't own The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The variation of the tale he's using belongs to Disney. The only thing he owns are the changes and the Demon himself.**

**Me: Thank you, Zero. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tempting Fate

Phoebus walked about Paris that morning. He was slightly annoyed with Frollo's proclamation the previous day. After he'd left the cathedral in a huff, Frollo stated that he alone would do the checks to make sure the gypsy girl was still there. Anyone who'd disobeyed would be flogged, then killed. It was a no win situation for the knight. He wanted to see her again.

If there was one thing Phoebus could say about Paris since he'd been gone for so long, it was that Paris had gotten slightly more lively. Almost on every corner there was a gypsy either dancing or palm-reading. As he watched the dancers, his mind tended to wander to Esmeralda and her dance at the festival the day before. He was more than certain Frollo was doing something to get close to Esmeralda and it unnerved the captain. He knew the girl was an innocent yet he couldn't do a damned thing to stop Frollo. Well, nothing short of killing Frollo himself. Phoebus leaned against a wall and sighed heavily.

"Why do things have to be like this?" Phoebus asked no one in particular.

"Well, Frollo's been in charge for the past God-knows-how-many years and the man himself isn't exactly sane in any sense of the word," a voice responded from on top of the wall. Phoebus looked up to see long silver hair hanging over the edge, with the boy it belonged to facing the opposite direction.

"Silv," Phoebus cordially greeted the thief. Silv spun around and looked down at Phoebus before waving his greeting. "What brings you out this early?" Silv leapt off the wall and landed in front of Phoebus.

"Well, I visited the blacksmith that made your sword. He said he'd have my new weapons made in about a week or so."

"You don't waste time do you?" Silv merely shook his head to respond.

"Wasting time is wasting a life," Silv commented.

"True. If you waste time you are wasting your life."

"Huh?" Silv asked intelligently. "Oh! No, I meant if you waste your time you're wasting someone else's life." Phoebus gave the thief a confused look. "Well, think about it. If someone is in trouble and you're busy wasting your time doing God-knows-what, you won't be able to get to that person and save them. So, by wasting your time you basically just prevented yourself from saving a life." Phoebus nearly paled at that.

"Aren't you wasting your time then?" Phoebus questioned.

"Wasting my time with what?" Silv replied with his own question.

"Shouldn't you be going after Frollo to kill him?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to arrest or kill me since you know my intentions?" Silv retorted.

"Touché. But still, why are you wasting your time?" Phoebus watched carefully as the silver haired teen looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I'm not wasting my time, I'm biding it," Silv stated. "I have to wait for the perfect time to strike and such an opportunity has not presented itself... yet."

"Bet you wish it has," Phoebus said.

"You have no idea."

"I wish something would happen, I don't care what." Silv was about to respond to that statement when loud screaming suddenly erupted through the air. Cries of 'FIRE!' and 'HELP!' pierced the usually quiet Paris air. Phoebus and Silv both rushed from their place at the wall to find a building engulfed in flames. They listened closely and heard cries for help coming from inside. Without missing a beat the two charged in through the door to make their way to the trapped person or people inside.

The burning house was, in both figurative and literal terms, a raging inferno. Fire came out of nearly every room and the smoke was so thick it was impossible to see through.

"Keep your head down!" Phoebus heard Silv yell. Phoebus immediately ducked his head under the stream of black smoke and continued to look throughout the inferno. In the last room he searched he found a little girl, unconscious, in the corner. He quickly picked up her body and rushed outside as quickly as he could. Guards outside were currently throwing as much water as they could on the building in hopes of containing the fire.

Phoebus placed the girl on the floor before checking her pulse and breathing. Thankfully not too much damage had been done and she would recover given enough rest. Silv soon rushed out leading two people, a man and woman by their hands. The two ran to the girl and lifted her up, taking her soft coughs as a sign she'd live.

"A family happily reunited," Phoebus said.

"Seems so," Silv agreed. "This is your fault by the way."

"How is this _my_ fault?" Phoebus shouted incredulously.

"You were the one who tempted fate," Silv responded.

"Tempted fate?"

"Slow today aren't you? You wished that something would happen and it did. Gotta be careful what you wish for."

"You seriously believe in that?" Phoebus questioned. Silv only chuckled his response. "You have to be kidding. There's no way that's possible. I bet nothing else in going to happen today."

"Thief! Help! Thief!" Someone shouted from a short distance away. A robed individual was running from the area as quickly as his legs could carry him. Silv merely looked at the captain with an annoyed stare. Phoebus, knowing his job, chased after the thief in hot pursuit and caught him moments later. With the property returned and the thief being taken to the stocks, Phoebus returned to see a grinning Silv.

"I told you," Silv began, "tempting fate. Here's some friendly advice, unless you want these things to keep happening, keep your mouth shut."

"You're joking," Phoebus deadpanned. "It's just an eventful day." Silv rolled his eyes at the captain.

"Okay, you want to test it?"

"How?"

"Say something totally crazy that you think won't happen, and I guarantee it will." Phoebus gave Silv another confused glance, not understanding what in the world the thief could be talking about but decided to do it to prove him wrong. Phoebus placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Okay, there is no way that a beautiful woman will fall from the sky and land in my arms." Seconds later, Phoebus heard a scream coming from above him as a beautiful woman fell and landed in his open arms. The young woman blushed heavily and, stuttering out a thank you before kissing the captain's cheek, ran away. "Did... did that just happen?" Silv's smile was all the answer Phoebus needed. "How do I fix this exactly?" Phoebus asked before internally adding, 'Or more importantly, do I want to?'

"Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." Silv explained slowly. "If you say something won't happen, it most likely will. So watch what you say."

"I'm still not convinced," Phoebus suddenly stated.

"Well, I'll leave you to figure out how much trouble you can get into with that," Silv sighed. "I've got places to be and people to steal from." With that said, Silv slammed his hand into the ground and vanished in the resulting explosion of smoke. Phoebus didn't know what to think. From what he'd seen Silv may have had a point. On the other hand, Silv could have set everything up to make him believe such a ludicrous idea. Of course there was always the chance, slim as it may seem in this case, that Silv was right.

Phoebus looked upward to see a few clothes lines and a broken window, indicating that the woman was most likely pushed, or fell, out of her home. Phoebus sighed again. It was all just coincidence. It had to be. Phoebus resolved to keep a small amount of belief that Silv was wrong in his mind. After all, there was no such thing as truly tempting fate... was there? Phoebus shook his head. If he was going to believe what he'd been told, he'd have to test it... a lot more than he already had.

With a small sigh, he decided to try one more thing, something he _knew_ would be impossible to be happening.

"Okay," Phoebus said to no one, "there is no way, _absolutely_ no way that I'll see Esmeralda today." Phoebus looked around and smirked confidently until he heard a familiar voice. One that belonged to the supposed King of Fools.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. This is practically suicide!" Azryl lowly shouted. Phoebus followed the sound of the voice in a small amount of confusion but paled when he heard a second voice, a voice belonged to a certain _gypsy_.

"Oh, don't complain," Esmeralda chided. "You're enjoying yourself and you know it." Phoebus paled when he remembered Silv's words. He glanced to his hands and curiously wondered just what kind of power he'd been gifted with, if it even existed at all. If there was one thing Phoebus was becoming increasingly sure of, it was that all these things that happened after he argued against it _had_ to be a little more than coincidence.

"While I am enjoying myself," Azryl began, "that doesn't change the fact the Frollo will be returning to Notre Dame soon and I have no idea when. So, for your own safety, let's get back." Esmeralda sighed but agreed.

"Okay, so are we getting back in the same way we got out?" She questioned.

"Unless someone distracts the guards in front of the Cathedral doors I don't see any other way." Phoebus took this time to make his presence known.

"I believe I could help you with that," he said as he approached the two.

"Phoebus?"

"Why are you so willing to help, soldier?" Azryl asked with slight venom in his tone.

"Not one to trust soldiers, are you?" Phoebus asked.

"You were at the festival yesterday and you have to ask?" Phoebus was at a loss. The boy had a point.

"I'm offering to help you because I don't want Frollo to succeed in this case," Phoebus tried to explain.

"Why in this case over so many others?" Azryl asked. Esmeralda was more and more at a loss the longer the banter between the two males continued.

"Maybe because I never knew how bad the man was until just recently."

"Why just recently when it was obvious from day one?"

"This was the first time I'd seen him in years. I forgot how he used to be."

"What reminded you? Was it his attitude? His hatred of the people?"

"Silv brought it up, but Frollo himself reminded me..." Azryl looked at the knight who'd suddenly found the floor intriguing. Azryl let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

"Fine, I'll trust you this time but if you betray us..." Azryl began threateningly.

"I understand," Phoebus interrupted him, not needing to hear the consequence should he betray the boy. He walked with the two of them two the Cathedral door to see Frollo slowly approaching. Azryl and Esmeralda swore, the secret of them leaving was very close to being discovered. Phoebus noticed this and started to think.

"Damn!" Azryl cursed. "There's no way we can get inside in time!" Phoebus grinned and decided to try something.

"There is no way something will happen that'll distract Frollo and the guards at the same time," Phoebus said almost loudly. Esmeralda looked at him with confusion as a hooded figure darted from the alleyways and tackled Frollo to the ground. After a quick struggle, the attacker jumped up and fled, with Frollo calling for the guards to catch him and retrieve something that was stolen.

After the guards left in hot pursuit, Frollo himself followed them. With what happened, everyone had different reactions. Phoebus was grinning slightly, Azryl appeared indifferent and Esmeralda's jaw would've hit the floor if it wasn't attached to the rest of her face.

Azryl took this moment to grab Esmeralda by her hand and rush into the Cathedral, creating the illusion that they'd been there the whole time. Phoebus smiled lightly as he felt someone come up behind him.

"Now do you see the power of tempting fate?" Silv asked. Phoebus only nodded. "Now will you try your best to keep your mouth shut?" Phoebus chuckled.

"I think I'll just try to watch what I say instead. I think I can use this to benefit me," Phoebus stated.

"That's not too wise," Silv commented.

"How do you mean?"

"If fate feels like she's being cheated, the only times that will work is when the effect hurts you in some way. Fate can be fickle and she won't help you if you take advantage of her kindness. On that note, I'll repeat my advice one last time. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut."

"I'll take your words into consideration," Phoebus said as he began to head to his next destination. Silv watched the retreating captain and sighed.

'No, I don't think you will,' Silv thought. 'Oh well, your loss. Fate can be a beautiful thing if you know just how to keep her happy.' Silv turned and started to walk away. 'I give him about a week before fate turns on him and by then it'll be too late for him to do a damn thing about it.'

* * *

**Me: And that's the chapter.**

**Zero: Stupid Phoebus. Doesn't he realize the powers he's toying with?**

**Azryl: Apparently not. Why do I get the feeling that this... Tempting Fate thing will become important later.**

**Me: Oh, it will. Trust me, it'll be worth it.**

**Rendan: I suppose that'll do it for this round?**

**Me: That it is, Rendan.**

**Rendan: Okay, well, be good and be safe everyone!**

**Me: I'm outta here!**


End file.
